Hitherto, such running simulation apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-28958 or Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 6-36860 are known. In the running simulation apparatus, a model running body simulating a running body such as a horse with a jockey riding is placed on a running plate so as to run, a carrier capable of running is arranged beneath the running plate, and the model running body is drawn by the carrier through a magnetic attractive force acting between a magnet provided on a lower surface of the model running body and a magnet provided on an upper surface of the carrier.
In the race horse model apparatus disclosed in the above publications, the model horse is supported on a mount carriage having wheels and front and rear legs of the model horse or front and rear legs of the model horse and both arms of the model jockey are swung by the wheel through a crank device when the wheel turns to simulate running of an actual horse and action of an actual jockey.
Further, a race horse model apparatus similar to the above-stated apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 2-71782. In this apparatus, simulation of actions of the horse and jockey is realized by magnets provided on the model running body side and the carrier side respectively and capable of turning round vertical axes, other than the above-stated wheel.
That is, when the magnet on the carrier side is turned by a motor, the magnet on the model running body side turns following the former magnet, and the turning motion of the latter magnet is converted through a cam mechanism to neck swinging motion of the model horse and up-and-down motion of the model jockey, for example.
In the customary running simulation apparatus as described in the above Japanese patent publication No. Hei 7-28758 or Japanese utility model publication No. Hei 6-36860, the model running body moves when the wheel of the mount carriage supporting the model running body is turned by friction against the running plate and the moving speed is in accordance with the turning speed of the wheel or the running speed of the carrier, therefore it is not always possible to simulate the motion with fidelity.
For example, when the carrier stops, namely, when the model running body stops, it is impossible to make the running body do some motion. In addition, because the motion speed of the model running body depends on the running speed of the carrier, if a high motion speed of the model running body is wanted, the running speed of the carrier also must be high and if a low motion speed is wanted, the running speed also must be low. It is impossible to quicken the motion of the model running body without changing the running speed of the carrier especially to give an increased speed feeling.
Compared with this, in the customary running simulation apparatus described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 2-71782, as motion of the model running body is given by the motor for turning the magnet on the carrier side independently of running, stopping or running speed of the carrier, it is possible to simulate actual motions more faithfully or more effectively.
However, the running simulation apparatus requires some means for preventing relative rotation of the model running body and the carrier. If such a rotation preventing means is not provided, as well known in a toy with a doll dancing while turns for example, the whole model running body turns when the magnet turns and it is impossible to convert the rotation of the magnet to a motion of a predetermined part of the model running body. Therefore, in the running simulation apparatus, fixed magnets for traction similar to those in the former prior art are provided on the model running body side and carrier side in addition to the rotary magnet, to prevent the relative rotation of the both and enable a linear motion of the model running body.
Namely, the latter prior art corresponds to the former prior art whose wheel is converted into a rotary magnet, and in both prior arts, the model running body has means for traction and means for motion formed and arranged separately, therefore the model running body becomes large-size. Further, since motions are given to some parts of the running body, to the model horse and the model jockey for example, by the same wheel or rotary magnet, it is impossible to give the model horse and the model jockey motions which are independent of each other, respectively. For example, the model jockey cannot whip the horse at a voluntary timing in such a manner that the model jockey whips directly after starting and again whips before the goal, and if it is intended to make the model jockey whip, the model jockey continues to whip from the start to the last.